What it is to love
by White Wizard Aron Figaro
Summary: Ken/Yolei fic. Yolei and Ken finally admit their love for each other. Pretty short.


What it is to Love  
It all started one day in the digital world…  
  
"Well done Stingmon! That's enough for today, don't you think?" Ken said to the   
insect Digimon, as it felled another Control Spire.  
  
"Yeah, Ken, I think we should take a break…" Stingmon replied, reverting to his   
Wormmon form.  
  
"Alright…" Ken said, looking down on the tiny Digimon. He walked off towards   
the TV, and returned home for the night.  
  
Meanwhile, in the home of the lady Yolei…  
  
"Why doesn't Ken ever notice me," Yolei complained to Cody.  
  
"I don't know…" Cody replied.  
  
"Well I just want him to know how I feel!" Yolei shouted.  
  
"Why don't you send him an e-mail and tell him to meet you in the digital world   
for a picnic or something?"  
  
"Because this is KEN we're talking about! He'd never do that!" Yolei screamed.  
  
"True…but what if you told him he was meeting all of us?" Cody told her.  
  
"That's really good! I'm going to do it right now!" Yolei said to Cody, pulling out   
her D-Terminal. She typed into it "Dear Ken, meet us in the Digital World tomorrow, we   
have to make some plans," Then sent it to Ken.  
  
"This should be interesting…" Cody said, turning to leave, "It's getting pretty   
late, I'd better get going."  
  
"Yeah, see you later, Cody!" Yolei called after him, as he left.  
  
The next day…  
  
Yolei woke up that morning with a big smile on her face. This was the day, that   
fateful day, that she would tell Ken how she felt about him. She went downstairs to the   
table, ate up her breakfast, and then went into her room to check her e-mail.  
  
Ken awoke slowly today, and he wondered why the Digidestined had summoned   
him this time. Probably some hair-brained scheme to save the Digital World, but he had   
to find out. He had returned Yolei's e-mail, and copied it widespread to the other   
Digidestined, then prepared for his excursion.   
  
Davis was staring blankly at the seemingly meaningless e-mail from Ken, and   
decided to e-mail the others regarding its purpose. Yolei found out what Ken had done,   
and sent e-mail to all but Ken to ignore it, and go on with their business. Davis asked   
Yolei what this was about, she just told him it was important, and to not bother her again.  
  
Around noon that day, Yolei was still sitting in her room, holding a photo of Ken   
in her hands. She then saw the clock, and knew it was time. She pressed the photo to her   
breast, and put it back on the desk. "Finally, you'll know my feelings, my love," she said   
to herself, as she raised her Digivice to her computer's monitor. "Digiport open!" She   
shouted, and was instantly transported to the digital world. For some reason, the usual   
clothing she wore in the digital world was replaced with a beautiful long purple gown,   
high-heeled shoes, and a pearl necklace. "Whoa! This is a little…unusual! Maybe I   
should ask Izzy what's going-what am I thinking! I'm going to sweep Ken off of his   
feet!"  
  
Ken arrived in the Digital World in much the same manner. His usual clothes   
were changed little, but he was still wondering what was going on. Where were the   
Digidestined, and what did they want him for? He then saw Yolei, standing there, in the   
middle of a field of violets. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life,   
so serene, peaceful…he never wanted the moment to end. Her hair blew in the wind, and   
she turned toward him. Her beauty took him aback, and she began to walk towards him.  
  
As Yolei reached him, she thought back to all of the things she was going to say   
to him, but her mind was completely blank. "Ken…I…" she began, but had no idea what   
to say to him.  
  
"Yolei, where are the others?" Ken said, in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Well…you see…they aren't here."  
  
"What? Why, then, have you brought me here, and why do you   
look…so…beautiful?" Ken said, barely knowing what he was saying.  
  
"Why thank you," Yolei said, blushing, "and I brought you here to tell you   
something that I have been meaning to say to you for a long time. I…love you…I love   
you, Ken!" Yolei said, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"You…love me? How could anyone…love…something that has been so evil?"   
Ken replied, pushing her away, but her arms remained locked around his neck.  
  
"I love you because you aren't like that anymore! You're a kind, sweet, caring   
person whom I admire and care for more than anyone else in the world!" Yolei said, and   
then she did something neither of them expected-pulled Ken towards her, and kissed him.  
  
At first Ken wanted to push away, but for some reason, it seemed so…right, to be   
with this girl. He decided to just accept his fate for once, and wrapped his arms around   
Yolei's waist. She blushed when she felt this, and then pulled back for a second.  
  
"I knew I was right about you, Ken…" She said to him.  
  
"Yes, I guess you were. I'll try to be a little more positive from now on, Yolei."  
  
"That's good, Ken. I love you," Yolei said, as the pair just stood there, in each   
other's arms, for what seemed like hours.  
  
"I…love…you…too…Yolei…" Ken said, and then both of their Digivices began   
to shimmer.  
  
"Oh…Ken…I've dreamt of this moment for so long…" Yolei said, kissing him   
again.   
  
When they finally broke apart, Ken said to Yolei "I now know what it really is to   
love someone…thank you, Yolei."  
  
"Thank you, Ken, for making my dream come true." She replied. Ken then took   
her hand, and they left the Digital World together.  
  



End file.
